Forgotten
by RianniChan
Summary: When Kenshin left Kyoto he also left a girl who idolized the man like no other. I'll come back for you He told her but ten years passed and he never came so the girl Tsukiko has decided she must find him.
1. PrologueRewrite

Fiction Rated: T - English - General - Reviews: 2 - Published: 05-01-07 - Updated: 05-28-07 id:3518351 

Prologue: Memory of a Final Night (Rewrite)  
(A/N: I decided I didn't like having Kenshin talk like that so I changed it so he talks normally now)) Two people sat around a fire a man with red hair and a cross-shaped cheek and a girl the age of no more then six.

"Battousai-Sama..." The girl's eyes started to tear up. "You're not really leaving are you? You aren't going to leave me behind right? Please say it's not true!"

Kenshin smiled and looked down on the girl. "Tsukiko-Chan. The era is different now and I must go... You know that..." He set a hand on the girl's head "I'll come back I promise"

"Battousai-Sama...You can't just leave me...I don't have anyone... Even Oba-san is gone..." Suddenly the little girl burst out into tears. Battousai-Sama..." She looked up her gray-blue eyes looking deep into Kenshin's. "You'll forget about me."

"Never Tsukiko-Chan I promise... Now lets burn away the name Battousai. I must live my life as a wanderer now... Kenshin Himura." He pulled out a small dagger he had found and he held it out to the child "This will help you remember me." Suddenly he looked up hearing men coming for him. "I will return to get you. That I will." With that he ran off

"Battousai-Sama..." The girl wiped her tears from her face and picked up the dagger. Inscribed on the dagger's sheath the kanji for 'full moon' which also meant 'year'.

"You! Get up!" Tsukiko felt a sharp kick to her side and the familiar metallic taste of her blood as she was pulled from her memory/dream. "You have work to do."

The girl's eyes looked up at the man kicking her. "I told you I'm done... I... I have paid you what I owe for your boarding me from the time my master left... Ten years actually... but I'm done... Finished..."

"Do you think we care about that? You are the greatest asset to us. The night is young. The moon is high. This is your night. Your name does mean 'moon child' does it not Tsukiko?"

"Nii-San..." Tsukiko looked down at her dagger and sighed. "I will do it."

"Good." The man turned and began to walk away. "Someday you might be as great a manslayer as your precious Battousai." With that he disappeared into the shadows.

Tsukiko sighed and rolled up her things into a single pack and connecting what looked like a collapsed rod next to her dagger on her hip. I have to leave... Battousai-Sama never came back for me so I'll have to find him... With that she leaped up into a tree looking at the full moon allowing it to reflect in her eyes. The dagger seemed to dance with glee. I will show I haven't forgotten. 


	2. Arrival

Chapter one: Arrival Tsukiko emerged from the woods near Tokyo after days of travel. "I can't believe I evaded Nii-Chan and the others long enough to get here..." She muttered. She leaned against a tree resting for a moment. "Now... Where would I find Battousai-Sama?" She stood up and brushed herself off. "Well certainly not here"

The girl traveled for hours asking where she could find 'Himura Kenshin'. The name came so unnaturally to her and some people didn't recognize the name. Finally a policeman in glasses answered her.

"He's in the dojo owned by Kaoru-Dono. You can't miss it"

"A-A Dojo? What's he doing in a place like that?" Tsukiko shook her head some. "Which way? I really wish to see Battou- Kenshin-San It is important to me to find him"

The police man nodded and pointed out the way. "Like I said you can't miss it." He smiled knowingly. "Ah miss never say Battousai in that dojo... It leads to trouble." With that he turned and left.

"Ano...Arigato..." Tsukiko pulled at her clothes and suddenly realized she was still dressed in a black outfit known to be used by assassins. No wonder no one told me where he was... But why didn't that cop arrest me? She ducked into an alley and found a place to change. She emerged in a gi which looked more like a kimono. It was gray and blue and it's pattern was similar to water. "Now... It's time to head to where Battousai-Sama is"

Sanosuke sat at the front of the Dojo his eyes burning with anger "They left for hot-pot without me again?! Himura will pay for this and that... Woman!" His eye twitched as he remembered even asking Yahiko if there were plans for lunch today. "That runt! He told me that Himura was making onigiri! That brat..." His fish clenched and he was about to explode when a voice reached his ears through the barrier of anger.

"A-Ano... I have to ask something..." Tsukiko's eyes were aimed downward so that the shadow made them look more black. "I must know... Where is Battousai-Sama? I must speak with him... It's important..." She looked up and was shocked to see the man was even angrier then before. "Uh... Is this a bad time"

Sano brought his fist up, smiling. "So you've come to kill him eh? That makes you a perfect thing to take my anger out on even though you are a girl." He smiled. "I bet all that is just padding anyway. "E-excuse me? Kill him? I don't know what you're talking about... I wish only to speak with Battousai-Sama... You see I knew him in Kyoto an-"

"Aha! So you are going to kill him for abandoning the path of manslayer!" He lifted his fists ready to attack. "I'll make sure you don't do that"

Tsukiko's eyes involuntarily went to 'assassin mode' "No. I just want to-"

"You're eyes are narrow! You are a manslayer!" Sanosuke lashed out and sent a punch to the girl's chin which she dodged. Damn Tsukiko thought feeling her eyes grow narrower by the second Less then four hours in Tokyo and already I'm in a battle. She reached inside her gi and pulled out the collapsed rod. "Baka! I don't care to kill him I just want to talk with him"

"Like hell you do!" Sano sent another punch but found his arm stuck within the folds of the rod.His eyes widened when the girl twisted the weapon in such a way he went flying but as he flew she could see the girl cringe at a snapping sound that seemed to come from nowhere. The rod came off and Sano crashed into a wall of the dojo one with his wrist hanging limply.

"I'm sorry but I have to get you to listen. I DON'T WANT TO KILL HIM! I JUST WANT TO TALK!" Tsukiko's voice reached a volume she never thought she could reach but quickly the anger left her voice and she stepped back her eyes normal again "You need to stop or you could end up dead at this rate." She looked into the eyes of Sano "Please just tell me where I can find him.

"Feh. You act as though I only have one fist" Sano slammed his second fisht into the ground sending a shockwave at her. The wave indeed did it's job but the girl simply stood there her expression unchanged

"Attacks like that don't work on me. Now, I guess you've given me no choice." Tsukiko's eyes narrowed to that of a killer and she flicked her wrist the rod coming together into a staff with a sharp crystal at the end.She felt her own personality succumb to her killing nature. The girl then shifted her weight back and held her staff in such away it seemed balanced on her hands. With a deft movement she sent the staff's top into Sano's abdomen and blood began to spray out and she actually smiled. Her expression returned to normal again as she pulled out her weapon.

"You are pretty good little girl." Sano coughed blood coming to his lips before passing out.

"I am sorry" She knelt down and brought her hand to the man's wound. "This is my work." I'm sorry you ended up being one of my-" She didn't finish speaking as she felt a presence behind her. Tsukiko turned around and saw Kenshin. "Battousai-Sama." She turned herself all the way around and bowed. "I apologize for the damage that has been done here"

"Why have you come here? You have soiled the ground of this dojo with the blood of Sanosuke." Kenshin's eyes pierced into Tsukikos unrecognizing and angered beyond anything though in his mind he was thinking _This isn't the first time._  
"Battousai-Sama..." Tsukiko collapsed the rod and set it on the floor. "I came here in search of you... I had no wish to fight anyone it just ended that way... Please... Understand... This man... Sanosuke as you called him. He attacked first... I simply asked for your location... I have come from Kyoto... an"

"Kyoto? Do you wish to take me back there? I'll have you know never again will I be a manslayer my soul is much to strong to go back to that weak way of life." Kenshin kept his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Who are you"

At these words Tsukiko's eyes seemed to lose the little bit of life they had in them. "My name... Is Tsukiko... I knew you when I was a young child... I waited for ten years for you to come for me but you never did thus I came here to find you... You gave me a dagger you said 'This will help you remember me' and 'I'll come back for you"

Kenshin frowned "I am sorry but I promised I would never return to Kyoto... I did once but I do not remember you. You're eyes are curious and they do seem familiar but other than that there is nothing about you I know"

"I guess you have forgotten about me Battousai-Sama... I will leave then... I'm sorry to have wasted your time." She bowed again and went for the door. "You should help your friend... Though I didn't hit anything vital he is still bleeding badly..." With that she ran from the dojo passed Yahiko who had overheard everything starting with Sano's rants about hot-pots.

"Hey. Wait!" Yahiko ran after her for but a few steps. "I believe you!" But he couldn't catch up with her. Yahiko stood there for a few moments before entering the dojo seeing Sano beginning to stir awake. "We didn't even go to hot-pots baka we were shopping and I came back in time to hear your fight with that girl." His eyes turned then to Kenshin. "I think you should talk to her... you must know her... She was very passionate about seeing you again"

"This wound truely isn't a killing blow..." Kenshin was muttering under his breath. A fist came at his head. "ORO"

"KENSHIN!" Yahiko yelled his fist clenched. "I SAID YOU SHOULD TALK TO HER."

The wanderer shook his head his eyes turning kind as he looked to Yahiko. "If that is what yu wish I will talk to her tomorrow... She should still be in Tokyo by then... I noticed she looked as though she took a hit from Sano... I will speak with her tomorrow..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Letter to Readers

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry that I have yet to update but my computer is dying a slow and painful death. Thanks to my friend I'm able to send this announce ment out to you. However you need not worry as I WILL update as soon as my computer is fixed and that is a promise! Please if you have anything you wish to request you may do so. Again I am sorry for how long it has been. I hope you all can accept my apology. Arrigato  
RianniChan


	4. Welcome Tsukiko

YAY I'm back! Sorry it took me so long but my computer could not be saved... And I just finally got a new one... So you can imagine... Here we go Thank you for your patience. 

Chapter Three: Welcome Tsukiko

Tsukiko awoke as the morning rays of the sun began to filter passed the trees. She had fallen asleep in a tree to protect herself from bandits not that they were much of a threat to her anyway. Her blue gray eyes didn't reflect light as if she were a corpse but soon an almost sad reflection appeared _Battousai-Sama has forgotten me..._ Tsukiko allowed herself to drop from the tree and stumbled as she hit the ground. _Plus that Sano guy actually injured me... _The girl collected her things into a bundle and started walking down a worn path.

"Hey! Wait!" Yahiko's voice came from behind her just down the road and soon Tsukiko saw the boy running up the road. "Where do you think you're going? A person who has an appointment with Kenshin shouldn't be leaving right before." He finally caught up. "And because I came to get you I've helped myself in my training!"

"What are you talking about? You saw what happened yesterday. Battousai-Sama has no wish to speak with me I could tell from how angry he was. Besides I don't have time for the games of a kid like you." Tsukiko began walking again. "I just need to go back to Kyoto and return to my life there just as if I never came to Tokyo..."

Yahiko grabbed her arm. "Hey! Don't call me a kid I am a decendent of true samurai and soon I'll be a great swordsman like Kenshin. And there's no way you're going back just yet. Kenshin told me himself that he would talk to you today."

Tsukiko pulled her arm away and started walking again. "Don't dare get my hopes up. I have to keep moving even if he had spoken with me yesterday I'd be leaving today because my family would be looking for me... So just tell him in the unlikely chance you're telling the truth that I'm sorry." She took another step and her breath caught in her chest as pain from her side spread across her body causing her to stumble again.

"Well you're hurt." Yahiko smirked and grabbed her arm again dragged her towards the dojo. "Well still I think that dragging you is the best way to go." His smile grew as he saw Tsukiko wasn't fighting now.

Meanwhile Kenshin and Sanosuke were sitting on the deck of Kaoru's home looking over Sano's wound.

"You are lucky she wasn't serious with this blow..." Kenshin began wrapping it back up. "And if she was serious... Then you're lucky she missed." He put a smile on his face. "Very lucky indeed."

Sano laughed. "Luck had nothing to do with it. It was all my skill that kept me alive. My wrist is screwed but that girl couldn't have killed me if she tri-" He looked up seeing Tsukiko being dragged in by Yahiko. "Oy! Girl! Too afraid to fight so you had to be dragged in by a Kenshin Wannabe?" Sano crossed his arms smirking. "Really now how sad."

Yahiko let go of Tsukiko "Hey who you calling a 'wannabe' huh?! Seriously you're such a SLACKER you don't even live here or work here yet we feed your sorry ass!"

Tsukiko brushed herself off looking too Kenshin who didn't seem to be mad at her. "I'm sorry to waste your time Battousai-Sama I was just about to leave Tokyo... I should get going today." She held her side gingerly. "My time is wasted here. And so is yours." She turned to leave but found her wrist caught by Kenshin. _When did he?_

"You aren't going anywhere Tsukiko-Dono." Kenshin would smile softly. "We are having miso soup tonight. ALong with Onigiri. I'm sure you'd enjoy that." He soon got the girl to walk with him to the porch where they sat in silence for a few minutes excluding Sano's recurring statements of 'cowardice' and 'Kenshin wannabes' "Tsukiko-Dono. So tell me again when I'm not angry."

"Battousai-Sama... Years ago when I was young during the end of turbulent times. You took care of me... Along with a woman you truely cared for... But as you know said person died. Ten years ago you left saying you had to leave. You left me this." SHe pulled out the dagger that had the kanji for 'full moon' "A small trinket and the words. 'I'll come back. I promise." But I guess... you've forgotten those days and I'm ok with that... I'll just have to return to those who took me in after you left." The girl looked up at the sky. "But since you've forgotten that past doesn't matter... It doesn't exist to anyone but me."

The three men who were listening looked on with almost saddened faces but only Kenshin spoke up. "I'm sorry that I forgot something so important. That I am..."

The girl stood up. "Don't be sorry. It's better this way maybe..."

Sano smirked. "Like hell it is! We're gonna get Kenshin's memory about you back AND as soon as my wrist heals we are gonna have a REMATCH!" He burst out laughing. "And this time I'm going to win!"

Yahiko started laughing. "I saw that fight with you guys. Tsukiko would win a rematch..."

Kenshin shook his head smiling. "Alright but for now we have chores to fufill. Tsukiko-Dono would you like to help? We would be extremely grateful. That we would."

Tsukiko nodded and she, Kenshin, and Yahiko got to work. Chores took up some time since Yahiko had to stop at one point to start training with Kaoru whom Tsukiko had yet to be truely aquainted with. The sun rose to noon and they stopped to eat lunch and then got back to work. Kenshin and Tsukiko even went grocery shopping together returning with the food just in time to start cooking. When they got back to the dojo Sano, Yahiko, Kaoru, and Megumi were waiting.

"Oh yes I forgot I need to introduce you too two others." He nodded towards each woman as he said their names. "Tsukiko-Dono this is Kaoru-Dono, and Megumi-Dono the doctor. We have asked her to come here to see you."

Tsukiko gently set her groceries down. "Ano... Iie I don't want that kind of treatment. My wound will heal on it's own. Already I'm doing fine." She would take a step back. "And besides I don't want to impose on this kind doctor."

Megumi walked up to Tsukiko and smiled. "Come now it would be rude not to allow me to see you. I cleared my schedule and left the patients to the old man just to see YOU" She grabbed her arm and started dragging the girl who seemed truely unwilling to go.

While she struggled Tsukiko spoke up. "Can a doctor really force someone into an examination?" She twisted badly and inhaled sharply. "Really this is pointless."

"If your side hurts that much it's a good thing that I'm making you do this." The doctor had gotten Tsukiko to the door and closed it loudly behind her. Inside the dojo everyone could hear the struggle Tsukiko put on which was followed by an strange and sudden silence.

"Well then." Kenshin smiled. "I'm going to cook dinner now."

Yahiko smiled. "I'll help you out Kenshin! It's way better then letting the bad cook Kao-" He paused looking over at Kaoru who was now engulfed in her souls flames of anger. "The bad cook um... Sano!" With that he ran after Kenshin to prepare the food.

Megumi didn't come back out from the dojo until dinner was already set out. And when she emerged she emerged alone. The woman doctor took her seat and waited for the others to begin before she could. ALl eyes were on her but she said nothing.

Surprisingly it was Sano who spoke up first. "How's the girl's injuries? Are they really that bad since she's not out here?"

Megumi shook her head. "No... The wound you gave her is not that bad but she was fighting so much I had to make her sleep with a mild poison. So she won't be awake until morning... However... SHe had more then that. Injuries and scars from someone who is beaten... Or maybe she just fights a lot. Since she was asleep I couldn't ask about them."

Kenshin nodded his eyes showing that he was in deep thought. "I see... Well then let's not wait for her then. Idatakimasu"

A chorus of Idatakimasus followed and the group ate silently. Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano ate quickly and excused themselves to go to the room Megumi had set Tsukiko in. When they went in the girl was sleeping soundly and her face relaxed. Tsukiko seemed to be fragile now unlike the killer Sano had met before.

"Will she be ok Kenshin?" Yahiko took the place to Tsukiko's right while Sano took the left and Kenshin was at her feet. "She seems so... I dunno..."

Kenshin said nothing as Sano spoke up. "She looks alot like you kid. That time you were poisoned when we first met fox-lady." He smirked. "I bet this is humiliating for her being so weak."

"Sano! Be at least a little respectful." Kaoru entered the room taking her place next too Kenshin. "Megumi told me about her wounds and said I could show you." Kaoru would lean and gently pull the kimono down revealing Tsukiko's well covered chest. SHe would get Yahiko to help her as she turned the girl over. Her visible shoulders showed many scars and some fresh wounds. Kaoru gently unwrapped the bandages and soon her back was revealed even worse then her shoulders.

"What kind of life did this girl lead?" Kenshin finally said something. "What kind of people did she leave to come here to find me?" He would help Kaoru rewrap Tsukiko and set her on her back. "THese wounds are my fault for not returning. That they are."

Tsukiko stirred a little. "No... Never Battousai-Sama's fault." She hadn't awoken but subconsciously she responded. "My choice... My mistakes."

Yahiko was surprised by the girls response "Wait a second... Is it possible for someone to talk in their sleep?" He scratched his head. "It sure seems strange to me."

Megumi returned to the room now. "Yeah it's common for deep sleep. Sleep walking and sleep talking. Also she might just have a little resistance to the poison I gave her." She wouldn't take a place like everyone else rather she just stood at the door. "I understand why she didn't want to be seen by a doctor." A few moments of silence passed before she spoke again. "I'm going I have patients to see tonight and it is late." Wit hthat the doctor left the group.

NO more words were wasted around Tsukiko and as hours passed one by one they left to there respective rooms or in Sano's case respective house. Leaving only Kenshin to hold a silent watch.

Meanwhile a strange man entered Tokyo. A man with an aura of death. THe man from the day Tsukiko left. "Oh Tsukiko you child of the moon. Your night has passed so it's time for us to fix your free attitude." The man smirked as he went off to find an inn or some poor family who dared to forbid him a nights rest.


	5. A note from the author

Dear Readers,

I realize that I have been gone from in a very very VERY long time and I'm sorry. My life has just kept me busy with work, school, applying to college, attending college, and starting a business. However I now have some free time again and I wonder. Does anyone want my stories to continue? If so message me I have chapters I wrote when I started these stories that I haven't added yet and know where all my stories are going so I can update chapters weekly now rather than leaving all of you hanging.

Thank you.


End file.
